


Organised Chaos

by BlueRampion



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRampion/pseuds/BlueRampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Animorphs return home from the Artic, Marco has an issue with the Chee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organised Chaos

Marco hadn't really intended to go marching up to Erek's house. It wasn't important. Really he had much better things to be doing, like drowning himself in hot showers. And yet here he was, knocking on Erek's door.

"Where is he?" Marco demanded as soon as Erek opened the door. Erek raised an eyebrow. Or his hologram raised an eyebrow. (How did that even work, anyway? Did the Chee have to spend all their time sending instructions for their face?)

"Who is _he?_ " Erek said.

"That idiot you sent to be me! I know he's here somewhere, in your little doggy themepark," Marco said as he pushed his way into Erek's house, not bothering to wait for an invitation. Erek could have stopped him easily, Marco knew - _if_ he hadn't had the programming that kept him non-violent. Forcibly tossing Marco out on the street would definitely count as "violent."

Erek sighed and rubbed his head. "Why exactly do you want to see him?"

"I have a complaint to register."

"Really."

"Yes, _really_."

"What complaint?"

"He cleaned my room."

"...Marco, that is not a complaint."

"Oh, it's a complaint. I'll have you know that that mess was perfectly engineered to have everything exactly where I wanted it. Also it kept Dad out. If he ever tried to come in he'd risk falling over something."

"You know this is the point where most people would be saying 'thank you'."

"Hey, I never asked for him to clean my room. If he really wanted to help he could have gotten me a date."

"Oh, a _date_. Because the Big Date went so well?" Erek smirked.

"...I hate you."

Non-violent, _ha_. Marco wasn't fooled. These androids were clearly all evil.


End file.
